The present invention relates to a positioning device for positioning an element to be crimped in a crimping tool, such as a wire end sleeve or an electrical connecting plug. The invention further relates to a crimping tool for crimping a connecting element to be positioned in a pressing axis in a crimping die having multiple pressing elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,095 describes a hand tool for crimping electrical connecting plugs in a crimping die. The hand tool has a positioning device for positioning the electrical connecting plug to be crimped. The positioning device is capable of pivoting relative to the crimping die, so that the electrical connecting plug inserted into the positioning device can be pivoted along with the positioning device so as to bring the electrical connecting plug into the area of the crimping die.
A locator for pressing or crimping pliers is known from DE 101 34 004 C1, and is comprised essentially of a clamping bracket to be fastened onto the pliers and a retaining device with retaining pockets. The retaining device is displaceable within the clamping bracket, allowing the locator to be adjusted to various shapes and dimensions of the contact elements to be crimped.
DE 196 41 218 C2 describes a positioning device for crimping pliers, in which a base body has multiple placement and insertion pockets for holding the connecting elements to be crimped. The body can be rotated, in order to bring various placement and insertion pockets into the crimping area.
DE 10 2007 005 176 A1 describes a positioning device for crimping tools having a support head that is rotatable in relation to the crimping tool, with multiple positioning elements being arranged about its periphery. By rotating the support head, the necessary positioning element can be brought into the crimping area. One disadvantage of this solution is that only a limited number of positioning elements can be provided on the support head. Moreover, for every type and size of element to be crimped, a specially configured positioning element is required. This is associated with increased cost, in particular when an electrical connecting element that has been produced in small series for special applications will be positioned in the crimping tool for crimping.